Life in Paradise
by Bohrok127
Summary: Imagine being an experiment pup on Hawaii, with all these special powers you have. Imagine all the fun you can have once you get used to using those powers.
1. Activation

Author's Notes: I like the idea I made this fic on. Now for the acknowledgments: Orion belongs to Sonic626, Charlie, Alexa, Caitlin, and Jessica are mine. Everyone else belongs to Disney.  
  
Life in Paradise  
  
An orange pup was curled in a ball, a rubber pipe in his mouth, eyes shut. His tube slowly drained of the gel like liquid, leaving the pup laying, perfectly dry, eyes still closed. It stirred uncomfortably on the cold metal bottom that made up the tube. There was a hiss and the compartment slid down the pipe into another area, then there was another hiss as the wall slowly slid open, a comforting light coming through.  
  
The pup slowly unrolled itself and stretched over the floor, he reached out and grabbed his feet, rolling up and onto them. He opened his eyes slowly and stretched again, taking the rubber pipe that had provided many a meal during his growth out of his mouth. The pup yawned before stepping out of the tube and into the light of the lab. He blinked a few times, getting used to the light as he looked around, walking up to a door and reaching for the knob, only he was too short. He got onto his tippy toes and stretched his arm out as much as possible, but still couldn't reach. He could just touch the bottom, but was still too short. Then the knob shook and twisted.  
  
"Uh oh..." The pup said and went behind one of the many cabinets scattered throughout the room. The door opened and a black experiment with a purple chest, antennae and eye patches walked in. She hummed to herself as she walked through the lab.  
  
The orange experiment poked his head out from behind the cabinet to see the female experiment. She looked around the lab, taking some chemicals in a box. Then she noticed the open tube and froze, looking through the lab. She noticed him. He gulped and pulled his head back behind the cabinet. She smiled and walked to the cabinet, looking behind it and at the orange pup.  
  
"Hey there." She said, smiling brightly. The pup looked at her frightfully.  
  
"Gah!" He cried, hopping to his feet and backing away.  
  
She giggled, "I wont hurt you, little bro."  
  
"Little bro?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah, you're my little brother." She said, holding her hand out, "C'mon, want to meet the rest of our family?"  
  
The pup nodded, taking her hand. She smiled brightly and held his paw, leading him to the door. There was a staircase leading upstairs. The female experiment walked up them easily while the pup had to nearly hop. In a few seconds and twenty stairs they reached the top, the female experiment opening the door.  
  
"Ah, Jessica. Are you to be bringingk the chemicals I asked for?" Said a large, four eyed alien.  
  
"Sorry, I didn't get them, Jumba. But look who I found!" Jessica said cheerfully, motioning to the orange pup.  
  
Jumba looked at the pup, "Ah, so you are to be avake." He said, smiling brightly and holding his hands together.  
  
"I'm going out, dad. Be back la-" said a six year old boy, who froze when he saw the pup. His look of shock faded away to a smile, "So, you're finally awake."  
  
The pup only nodded. He knew how to talk, but didn't know what to say. Who were these people? What's going on? Who is he, for that matter?  
  
"We're your family, you're the youngest of us. I'm Orion, this is our older sister, Jess and our father Jumba." The boy said, "Our mother is out right now, but she should be back in a few minutes."  
  
The pup finally attempted to speak, "Who... am I?" he asked in a raspy voice. He was thirsty.  
  
"Here, let me get you something to drink." Jess said, walking to the kitchen.  
  
"We are not to be namingk you yet, 626-2." Jumba said. Or should the pup call him dad?  
  
"Yeah, bro. We'll wait for mom to come home. She'll be upset if we don't wait for that." Orion said as Jess came back with a cup of water. The pup accepted the cup and downed the water.  
  
"Hello, everybody. I'm back!" Said a soothing voice as a woman walked through the front door. She saw the pup and her smile instantely widened, "Oh, he's awake!"  
  
"Hel- ah!" The pup said as she scooped him up into a hug.  
  
"Oooh... he's so cute!" She said, then finally set him back down.  
  
"She treated us like that, too." Jess laughed.  
  
"What? You were all cute as pups." She said, then got down to level with the pup and smiled brightly.  
  
"626-2 is to be first pup to come out of tube five and live naturally lifecycle." Jumba said, "All others who are to be comingk out in past have had accelerated growth."  
  
"So lil bro is going to have a natural cycle?" Orion asked, and Jumba nodded, "Good, I was afraid my little bro would become an adult before I hit puberty. See bro? You're special."  
  
The pup nodded, smiling. He had no idea what that meant, though, natural cycle.  
  
"626-2? His number? Oh, that wont do. He needs a real name." The lady said.  
  
"Aaah yes, Trish. We were vaitingk for you." Jumba said, smiling.  
  
"Hmm... Kale? Nah... hm..." Trish said, lost in thought.  
  
"What about... hm... Charlie?" Jess said.  
  
"I like that." The pup said, nodding his head and smiling.  
  
"Okay then, your name is Charlie from now on." Trish said, smiling.

* * *

Later That Day

* * *

The pup, now named Charlie, walked down the street. He was alone, but being an experiment he could take care of himself. He heard a sound in the bushes and stopped, looking at those bushes. He head the sound again and walked up to the bushes, parting the leaves to reveal a light red experiment with two long antennae flowing behind her back. He smiled.  
  
"Hello." He said, walking up to her.  
  
"Hello..." She said, looking down to her leg which had a cut on it.  
  
"Are you okay?" Charlie asked her.  
  
"Yeah." She said.  
  
"Here, let me see what I can do." Charlie said, putting both his hands over her cut. They shined orange for a second and then he pulled away. The cut was gone.  
  
"Oh, thank you!" She cried, hugging him.  
  
"So what's your name?" He asked her.  
  
"Caitlin." She said.  
  
"Hello Caitlin, I'm Charlie." He said, holding his paw out. She giggled and shook his paw, "How did you hurt yourself?"  
  
"I tripped..." She said.  
  
"Oh." He said.  
  
Caitlin giggled as she looked by her new friend to two teen experiments. One was pink, with a white chest and two long, flowing antennae much like Caitlin's. The other was blue, with a light blue chest and black/purple-ish patches on his back. He looked like the adult version of Charlie. The blue one was swooning over the pink experiment, who was enjoying it.  
  
"Whoops..." Charlie said, backing out of the way before the pink one ran him down, gently pulling Caitlin back before her and the blue experiment collided.  
  
"Thanks." Caitlin said. Then the pink experiment stopped, noticing Charlie.  
  
"Angel? What's wrong?" The blue experiment asked.  
  
"Look, Stitch, a new experiment." Angel said, smiling.  
  
"Who? Me?" Charlie asked.  
  
"It's just a pup, Angel." Stitch said, waving it off.  
  
"Oh, but I love new experiments." Angel said.  
  
"Aw, c'mon, stop avoiding my question and answer me." Stitch said.  
  
She thought about it for a second, looking at Stitch, "Okay, I'll go out with you." She said, smiling.  
  
"Yes!" Stitch nearly yelled, smiling, "So... c'ya at 8!"  
  
With that, Stitch left cheerfully. Caitlin giggled, in her month of activation she hadn't seen Stitch like that.  
  
Angel giggled as well, "He's been trying to ask me out for a while. Well, I guess I should get going." She said, "Bye."  
  
"Bye." Caitlin and Charlie said, but Angel was already gone.  
  
"You could tell he likes her. A lot." Caitlin said.  
  
"Yep." Charles said.  
  
The two experiments started to walk down the street, talking and laughing. Soon a little girl with a hula skirt and red top flew into Charlie. Caitlin gasped and ran to them, helping Charlie up.  
  
"Charlie, are you alright?" She asked worriedly. He blinked a few times then nodded.  
  
"Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" The little girl cried, taking Charlie by his shoulders and looking him over to see if he was alright.  
  
"It's okay. Really. I'm fine." Charlie said.  
  
"Are you sure?" The little girl asked.  
  
Charlie nodded, "Yeah, I'm sure."  
  
Then an older woman shoved Charlie away, "Keep away from her!" She cried, "Lilo, are you okay?"  
  
"Nani, I'm fine." Lilo said, "And _I_ ran into _him_, so calm down!"  
  
"You okay?" Caitlin asked Charlie again, helping him back up. He nodded slowly.  
  
"I'm fine..." He said.  
  
"What? Oh..." Nani said, looking to Charlie, "Sorry..."  
  
"No..." He started, but Lilo and Nani were already gone. "... problem."  
  
"That was rude." Caitlin commented on how Nani acted.  
  
"Forget about her." Charlie said, smiling again.  
  
Later that day, at night, Charlie climbed into his bed, pulling the covers over himself. It was a good first day, he made a friend, Caitlin. Closing his eyes, he tried to sleep without the help of chemicals from the tube. He rolled onto his side, trying to get comfortable, but no matter how comfortable he was he couldn't go to sleep. Soon Trish came in.  
  
"Still awake?" She asked, sitting next to him. He sat up and nodded.  
  
"I'm tired, but I can't fall asleep." He said, yawning.  
  
"Here." She said, handing him a cup, "It has the thing in the tube that puts you to sleep. Don't tell your father I gave you this, son."  
  
"Thanks." He said, taking it.  
  
She smiled, "By tomorrow you should be able to sleep without it."  
  
He nodded, drinking it. He gave her a hug before putting his head on the pillow and falling asleep.  
  
"Goodnight son." Trish said, leaving the room and closing the door. 


	2. A new place and a new friend

Author's Notes: Also, Melissa belongs to me.

Life in Paradise

Charlie's PoV  
  
I woke up with a yawn, stretching. Hopping out of my bed I noticed everyone else was awake, judging by the voices downstairs. I thought I was up later then I should be, and hesitated on going downstairs. But what other choice was there? I walked, or hopped actually, down the stairs, hoping I wouldn't get in trouble.  
  
"There you are!" Caitlin said, grabbing my wrist.  
  
"Yikes! Oh... it's you." I said, "Did you have to scare me like that?"  
  
She giggled, "Sorry. I was waiting for you for a long time."  
  
"Really? Sorry, guess I overslept." I said. Or did I? Maybe I'll always wake up at this time...  
  
"Caitlin, who are you... Oh, Charlie. Awake at last, huh?" Orion said, noticing me.  
  
"How late is it?" I asked.  
  
"Twelve." Orion said.  
  
"Oh. I thought it was later." I said.  
  
"So Charlie, any plans?" Caitlin asked.  
  
"No... not really. I don't really know anyone to have any plans." I said.  
  
"Okay." She said.  
  
"Oh yeah, I have an idea for something we can do." I said.  
  
"Okay, what is it?" Caitlin asked.  
  
I looked at Orion, then back to Caitlin, "C'mon, lets go." I said cheerfully, "Mom, dad! I'm going out!"  
  
With that I left with Caitlin before mom or dad could stop me. I walked away from the house with her, leading her to the woods.  
  
"Where are we going?" She asked.  
  
"Here." I said, stopping.  
  
"Okay... What's the idea?" She asked.  
  
"Treehouse." I said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"A place where we can just go when we're in trouble and not be found, or a place to go when we want to be alone." I said. By the look on her face I had her hooked from the 'When we're in trouble' part.  
  
"That would take a lot of work, though." She said.  
  
"It's okay." I said, "I'm really strong."  
  
"Lets do it then!" She cried.  
  
In a few hours we had ourselves the supplies we needed and a nice, decently tall tree. We started work on it, and by the end of the day we were done.  
  
"Awww man, we just finished and now we have to go home." Caitlin said.  
  
"It's okay. Besides, we haven't mpved anything comfortable to sleep on in here yet." I said, everything we need already waiting in my room.

* * *

The Next Day

* * *

Caitlin's PoV  
  
"C'mon, you can do it!" I called as Charlie beat his wings furiously, struggling to bring up a couch. I don't know where he got it from, and I don't care.  
  
He got up to level with the enterance and slowly inched his way in and set it down, landing next to it and picking it up with ease and setting it down in the middle of the room.  
  
"Is that all of it?" I asked, looking at everything he carried up. This place was a like a literal treehouse and he brought things to make it feel like a house, even a bed.  
  
"Not yet." He said, climbing back down and coming up with a TV.  
  
"Uhh... Charles? How are we going to use that? No power." I said. He smiled and climbed down. I watched him go around to the other side of the treehouse, bringing the wires with him. There was a spark and he came back, his finger a scorched black.  
  
"Oh, are you okay?" I asked, looking at his paw.  
  
"I'm fine. I can take way more than a spark." He said, looking at the finger. Then he shrugged it off like it was no big deal.  
  
Charlie's PoV  
  
Can my finger hurt any more? Is it possible? Ow! I think I should shut up, it's starting to hurt even more now that I think it can't get worse.  
  
"Are you sure?" Caitlin asked.  
  
"I'm sure. Caitlin, I'm fine." I said, walking to the TV. I pressed the 'On' button and it flashed on. I smiled, it worked!  
  
"You did it..." She said, amazed, "But... how?"  
  
"I live with a genius scientist, Caitlin, I have my ways." I said. She giggled, playfully shoving me. I laughed, "Only one problem."  
  
"Oh?" She pushed.  
  
I grinned, "No remote."  
  
She laughed, and I did too. She brushed her antennae back behind her head, since one had gotten in front of her. I looked at her and she smiled.  
  
"What?" She asked.  
  
"Nothing." I said. I just realized how pretty your smile is, that's all. I wanted to tell her that, badly, but I couldn't.  
  
She shrugged and sat on the couch and started to watch TV. I smiled and sat next to her, but not too close. She didn't notice it though, how strange I've been starting to feel when I'm around her. Is it because she's my only friend? I shook it away and got closer to her. She's my friend. We've sat next to each other, I wont let a funny feeling end a friendship. Again, she didn't notice.

* * *

A Week Later

* * *

I sighed, rolling onto my back and covering my eyes. Caitlin's with her other friends today and I'm all alone. Don't get me wrong, I know she has other friends and can't spend all her time with me. But I get bored without her.  
  
Standing up, I spread my wings. Time for a flight. I hopped out and let myself glide down to the park. Landing I decided I was bored of flying already and sat down on a bench.  
  
Why can't I make any other friends? Why do people hate being near me? I looked around, there was a two foot clearance for me. People don't want to get close. I almost screamed in anger and frustration, but instead used that anger to fuel my flight as I jumped into the air. Landing back inside the treehouse, my anger gone and sadness in it's place I wished Caitlin was here, with me...  
  
I laid on the couch, on my chest, holding a pillow to my face to let it catch my tears as I wept. I wanted Caitlin to be here with me, to hold me. I wanted her here, but I wanted her to be with her friends. I can't force her to be with me all the time, she has other friends.

Unlike me...  
  
I felt someone sit down next to me and rub the back of my head. I thought it was Caitlin, but her paw wasn't that big. I moved my head to the side, looking out of the corner of my eye to see... Jess?  
  
"What's wrong Charlie?" She asked.  
  
I sat up, wiping away a tear, "Jess?"  
  
"I've known about this place the whole time. I followed you one time. Now what's wrong?" She aksed.

"Don't you know?" I asked, "I mean, you've been reading my thoughts for the past half hour."  
  
She smiled, "I wanted to see if you would tell me." She said.  
  
I laid my head back on the pillow and started to cry again.  
  
"C'mon, bro... don't cry..." She said. I sat up and looked at her, "You have a family that loves you and a friend that would do anything for you."  
  
I nodded, she was right. But I still felt bad. Why can't I make any friends?  
  
"Soon you'll see." Jess said, reading my thoughts again.  
  
"Jess? What are you doing here?" Caitlin asked, climbing up.  
  
"Caitlin? Aren't you supposed to be with your friends?" I asked.  
  
"I saw you in the park, why did you leave in such a rush?" She asked.  
  
I wiped away a tear with a sniff, "No reason..." I said.  
  
I knew it was painfully obvious that I was lying, but she didn't push, "If it's okay... I brought a friend." She said.  
  
I nodded with a sniff, tears still flowing, "Sure..."  
  
Right after I said that a yellow experiment pulled herself up and into the treehouse. She looked like a yellow Elastico, only about half his size.  
  
"Hello." She said. I didn't hear a hint of hatred that there always was when I spoke to new experiments.  
  
"He - sniff - Hello." I said.  
  
"What's wrong?" She asked.  
  
"Don't push..." I heard Caitlin whisper. The yellow experiment nodded, and I didn't say a thing.  
  
I looked for my sister, but Jess was already gone. How does she do it? Caitlin turned the TV on and sat next to me.  
  
"Hey, where's the remote?" The yellow experiment asked. Me and Caitlin looked at each other and burst into laughter as the new experiment sat on my other side. I smiled through my tears. I have another friend now...


	3. Fallin' in Love

Author's Notes: Melissa is also mine.

Life in Paradise

Charlie's PoV  
  
"Ow, ow, _ow_!" I said as I pulled myself into the treehouse. I held me ear in my hand, blood dripping through my fingers. Sitting on the couch I groaned, I knew this would happen! Why did I do it then?  
  
Looking at the hole in my ear I realized how stupid it was for me to try it.  
  
"Charlie?" Melissa said, pulling herself in. She was Elastico's daughter, the one Caitlin introduced me to.  
  
"Hey Melissa." I said, through clenched teeth.  
  
"You did it _again?!_" She nearly yelled, but I shushed her.  
  
"Not so loud! If Caitlin finds out she's gonna kill me!" I said. She gets worried when I hurt myself, and she gets mad if I do something I know I'll get hurt doing.  
  
"Okay, okay. Here, let me fix that up." She said, stretching her arm across the room and grabbing some medical wrap. She stood behind me at the couch and took my ear from the base and gently putting the wrap around it.  
  
"Thanks, Melissa." I said.  
  
"No pro-" She started.  
  
"Charlie? What happened to your ear?" Caitlin asked, coming up to us.  
  
"Oh... uh... I'll leave you two _alone_." Melissa said, leaving the treehouse.  
  
"What happened?" Caitlin pushed, taking up the job of wrapping my ear.  
  
"I was flying and..." I started, but she cut me off before I could say, 'And I went too low and was hooked by a tree'.  
  
"You did it again? You know that I hate it when you do that!" She said, pulling the wrap tightly around my ear, causing a lot of pain.  
  
"_**Ow!**_ Cripes that hurt!" I nearly yelled.  
  
"sigh I'm sorry, it just makes me mad." She said, sitting next to me.  
  
"I know... I'm sorry..." I said, noticing that we were inching closer.

"You should really stop doing that..." She said, closing her eyes slowly.  
  
"I will, Caitlin..." I said, closing my eyes. We tilted our heads to opposite sides and a moment later our lips met. We stayed there for a minute before pulling away.  
  
I looked at her, her pretty face, her silky red fur, "Caitlin... we just... wow..." Was all I could say.  
  
"I... Uh... I..." Caitlin stammered, "Melissa's waiting, I can't leave her like that."  
  
With that she hopped down the tree and to Melissa and they walked off without a word. I stayed where I was for a few minutes, hardly moving, then I got up and hopped down the tree. Once I landed I broke into a mad dash home, walking in on Jess and her boyfriend as they were kissing.  
  
"Charlie?!" She yelled, nearly kicking him off of her.  
  
"Jess, I have to talk to you."  
  
"Looks like your lil bro is going to give you 'the talk'" Her boyfriend said and walked out, chuckling.  
  
"Charlie! How could you?!" Jess yelled.  
  
"Jess, I have to..." I started.  
  
"You knew I was here with him! Why?!" She continued to yell. I felt myself starting to tear. Curse my pup sensitivity...  
  
"Jess!" I yelled.  
  
"What?!" She growled.  
  
"_I kissed Caitlin!_" I said, quickley, getting it out there. Then I walked toward the door, "But you're too angry to talk to me, so I'll just leave you alone from now on."  
  
"You what?" She asked, stepping in front of me.  
  
I looked up at her.  
  
"On the lips?" She pushed,.  
  
I nodded, a small smile creeping onto my face. She had a big, dopey grin.

"Ooooh..." She said.  
  
"Done yet?" Her boyfriend asked, popping his head in.  
  
"Yup." I said.  
  
With that I left the room, looking for my brother, Orion. He would know what to do. He's probably expecting me to come, knowing that we kissed already. He can read my thoughts, so it would be easy for him to know. No, if he did then our dad would know, and he would get in trouble.  
  
I knocked on the door to his room, not wanting to get yelled at a second time today. He called for me to come in.  
  
"Orion?" I asked, walking in. He was at a table full of chemicals, with a labcoat on and everything.  
  
"Yeah, bro?" He asked, never looking from his table.  
  
"I need..." I stopped. What do I need? Why am I looking for help when I don't even know the problem?  
  
"Tell me what happened, bro. Don't ask for anything yet." He said, finally looking at me. I forgot he could read my thoughts.  
  
"Well... me and Caitlin... we kissed." I said, the smile coming back.  
  
"On the lips?" He asked. Just like Jess.  
  
"Yeah." I said.  
  
"I think I see where this is going... So do you want to be with her?" He asked.  
  
I nodded, "Yes... I do."  
  
"Then what're you doing here? Shoo!" He said, pushing me out. Now where's Caitlin?  
  
Caitlin's PoV  
  
"You what?" Melissa asked, smiling brightly.  
  
"I... kissed him." I said, blushing slightly.  
  
"Took you two long enough!" Melissa exclaimed.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"C'mon, it's obvious you two like each other!" She said.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Well... I always knew he liked you." She said, "You knew that... didn't you?"  
  
"No..."  
  
"You never saw how he looked at you? How he was always shifting in his seat around you?" She asked, amazed.  
  
"No, Melissa. No." I said.  
  
"So? How was it?" She asked, "I mean... kissing a boy?"  
  
"It's not horrible like you would think... I actually liked it." I said, blushing even more, "A lot."  
  
"Caitlin?" I heard Charlie's voice behind me. I turned to look at him, and we both blushed brightly.  
  
"Oh... h...hi..." I said, blushing.  
  
He looked just as uncomfortable as me. He wasn't able to look me in the eye, he kept trying to say something but couldn't. I walked up and held his paw and he smiled.  
  
"Caitlin... I... uh..." He said.  
  
"Charlie, are you upset that we kissed?" I asked. The thought hurt.  
  
"Caitlin..." He said. That is it...  
  
"Oh my god..." I said, starting to tear, "That _is_ it... I... I'm sorry Charlie..."  
  
Then I ran. I made a mad dash to get away from him before I did anything else to upset him.  
  
Charlie's PoV  
  
"Caitlin! Wait!" I cried.  
  
"_Great_ goin', Charlie." Melissa said. There it was, that hatred I get from the other experiments.  
  
"Melissa, do you think I _wanted_ this to happen?" I asked, angrily, "Do you think I wanted to hurt her? That wasn't what I was going to talk to her about, Melissa."  
  
"Then what were you going to talk to her about?" Melissa growled.  
  
"I was going to ask her out, okay?!" I yelled. Then, without another word, I jumped in the air, letting my wings carry me home. I landed and went through the door, going straight to my room, laying on my bed. I rolled onto my chest and hugged a pillow to my face and cried. I cried my eyes out, not wanting anyone to talk to me.  
  
"Charlie?" Mom asked, coming to the door. I thought about using my psi to slam the door and lock it, but she was already inside. She sat next to me, "What's wrong?"  
  
I didn't say anything, I just cried. She stroked the back of my head and I sat up, hugging her tightly and crying into her chest. Why does everyone hate me?  
  
"Excuse me, Ms.Jookiba? Can me and Charlie talk?" I heard a voice from the door. Mom got up and left as someone else sat in her place, "Charlie?"  
  
I looked at her through my tears. Caitlin. I let out a sob, "Why are you here?"  
  
She smiled and hugged me tightly, "Melissa told me what you said."  
  
"She did?" I asked, putting my arms around her and hugging her.  
  
"Yeah.... Charlie, I would love to go out with you." She said. With those words my tears stopped.  
  
"Really?" I asked, hopeful.  
  
"Really." She said.  
  
A Week Later  
  
Melissa's PoV  
  
I climbed up the ladder in the side of the tree, looking for Charlie and Caitlin. I heard them talking in a low tone to each other. I wondered what they were doing, so I pulled myself up. My eyes went wide as I saw them kissing.  
  
"Charlie? Caitlin?" I said, eyes still wide.  
  
"Melissa!" They cried, pulling away and looking at me.  
  
"Oh... I'm sorry you two. I'll wait outside." I said, going for the entrance.  
  
"No, no. I'll leave you two to talk." Charlie said, hopping over the couch and going for the entrance with a smile.  
  
When he was gone I looked at Caitlin, "He's really happy lately." I said. "You both are."  
  
"Well... Once we admitted we liked each other that way we've been really happy." Caitlin said.  
  
"I wonder what it's like... being in love..." I said dreamily. Caitlin looked at me with a frown, "Oh, no... Caitlin.... I'm fine, okay?"  
  
Her frown faded into a smile, "Okay, okay."


	4. Love Games

Author's Notes: Circuit is also mine.

Life in Paradise

Caitlin's PoV  
  
I walked through the park, looking for a certain experiment. Not Charlie, not this time, though running into him would be a very welcome interuption. I was looking for another experiment, a pup named 'Circuit'. I found him sitting on a bench all alone.  
  
"Hey Circuit." I said, sitting next to him.  
  
"Oh, hey Caitlin." He said.  
  
"Are you busy? I want you to meet somone." I asked.  
  
"As long as it isn't that freak experiment." He said. What does everyone have against Charlie?  
  
"It isn't. I swear." I said truthfully. I wanted him to meet Melissa.  
  
"Okay." He said. I stood up and started to lead him to the treehouse. At the edge of the woods he stopped.  
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
"Hey, hey... You're that freak's girlfriend." He said.  
  
"Wha- Oh! No! I want you to meet a friend of mine, Melissa." I said.  
  
"Oh." He said, looking ashamed of himself for thinking that. I led him to the treehouse and climbed up, him following.  
  
"Caitlin, there you are!" Charlie said, taking my paw and hoisting me up.  
  
"Caitlin..." I heard Circuit complain behind me.  
  
"What? I never said he wouldn't be here." I said. He sighed and sat on the couch. I looked at Charlie and saw pain in his eyes. I walked up to him and took his paw in mine, squeezing it slightly, "It's okay, Charlie."  
  
He nodded, "I know... I know... this is to get him to like Melissa, not me." He said.  
  
I smilled and kissed his cheek, "So caring."  
  
"Hey, I said this wasn't for me, not that it doesn't hurt." He said, smiling slightly.  
  
I giggled, "Go get Melissa."  
  
"Okay, okay." He said, walking into another room and coming back with Melissa. He looked at them both, "Now you two make nice."  
  
I giggled as he walked to the entrance and climbed down. I stayed to make sure that Melissa and Circuit became friends, hopefully more.  
  
"Who are you..." Melissa said.  
  
"I'm Circuit." He said.  
  
"Oh... Sparky's kid. I'm Melissa." She said, smiling.  
  
"Yeah... Elastico's kid." He said, also smiling.  
  
"You're cute..." She said.  
  
"So are you." He leaned in and pecked her lips. I felt a grin creep to my face. I did it! Or... They did it!  
  
"Caitlin? C'mon, leave them alone." Charlie said, climbing back up.  
  
"Aww, I wanna see how it goes!" I complained.  
  
Charlie looked, catching the end of the kiss, "I think it's going well enough."  
  
"You two are still here?" Circuit asked, blushing slightly.  
  
"Just leaving." Charlie said, holding my paw as he went to the exit.  
  
"No, no. You two stay. C'mon." Circuit said.  
  
"You mean... you aren't... you want... me, the pup that everyone hates... to be near you?" Charlie asked, as baffled as I was.  
  
"Why not?" Circuit asked.  
  
Me and Charlie started to go to the couch, but then Charlie froze and looked deep in thought, "Ah, man... I gotta go, my bro's calling me."  
  
Before I could stop him he was gone, flying home.  
  
"That was weird..." Circuit said.  
  
"I'll see what's up." Melissa said.  
  
"No, you stay, I'll go." I said.  
  
"Nope. You both stay. I'll go." Circuit said, flying in the air like his dad, Sparky. Then before we could stop him he was gone, flying after Charlie.  
  
Circuit's PoV  
  
Where is he? Did I scare him? I guess I felt he deserved a chance at having another friend. Is that so wrong?  
  
"Charlie?" I called, landing in front of his house. A six year old boy walked out.  
  
"Bro? He's upstairs in his room." The kid said. I thanked him and walked inside, heading upstairs and going to the room at the far side of the hallway. I just had a feeling it was there. I popped my head in and sure enough, there he was, laying on his bed and looking at the ceiling.  
  
"Charlie?" I asked, walking in.  
  
"Cai- oh, hey Circuit." He said, looking up at me, then laying back down.  
  
"What's wrong?" I asked.  
  
"Nothing, why?" He said.  
  
"Well I ask if you and your girlfriend wanna hang out and you run off." I said.  
  
"I told you..." He started.  
  
"That your brother called you, and yet you're alone and he just left." I said.  
  
"Oh, why do you care?" He said, hopping off the bed and jumping to the celing, his feet sticking to it. He sat down. It must be weird, sitting upside down on the ceiling like that.  
  
"C'mon, why are you acting like this?" I asked.  
  
"Like what?" He asked, looking down... or up at me. It depends on who's view you look at it from.  
  
"Like a... Like you don't want to have any other friends!" I said.  
  
"I do! I want more friends! More than anything! Except... you know... being with Caitlin..." He said, looking at me with pleading eyes.  
  
"Then why are you acting like this?!" I almost yelled, but kept my voice in check.  
  
"I don't know! I do not know! Okay?! Maybe it's because I've gone like this since I was born! Maybe I just couldn't believe that someone wanted me near them! It's the whole situation!" He yelled.  
  
"Well fine then! Stay here, I don't care!" I said, yelling but not as loud as him, and then left.  
  
Charlie's PoV  
  
Well fine then! Leave... just... what did I just do? I just drove off one of the only experiments willing to give me a chance at being their friend.  
  
"What was all the yelling about?" Mom asked, coming into my room. It took her a minute to find me sitting on the ceiling. Why me? Why can't I make friends?  
  
"Charlie, it's not you..." She said, plucking me off the ceiling and holding me like a baby, hugging me to her chest. I rolled into a ball as best I could in her arms, holding my hands to my face and my eyes shut. I just realized how tiny I was in her arms, like a human baby in his mother's arms.  
  
"Then who is it?" I asked, in a whisper.  
  
"Well..." She said, searching for words. That was answer enough.  
  
"Can you at least tell me what I did?" I said, even lower. I doubted if she heard me, it was so low.  
  
"You didn't do anything, son... I don't know why they don't like you... but you have to go and make friends with whoever you can..." She said.  
  
I nodded, and she set me down. I opened my eyes slowly and looked at her, "Thanks mom." I said. She smiled and messed my fur on my head.  
  
Caitlin's PoV  
  
"I've never seen him like that, Circuit." I said, "He usually has to be dragged away from me."  
  
Circuit chuckled a bit, "I guess he isn't used to people being nice to him."  
  
"Yeah, I guess..." I said. Then I felt someone tap my shoulder. I turned and Charlie kissed me.  
  
"Mind if I join?" He asked. I smiled.  
  
"Sure." Me, Circuit and Melissa said.


	5. Good times and new families

Author's Notes: This is the shortest chapter I've done so far... but I like what it covers.

Life in Paradise

Charlie's PoV  
  
Time for my first carnival! Finally! I stood in line for the ride that experiment named, 'Short Stuff', with Caitlin. O squeezed her paw slightly, looking at her. She looked at me and smiled.  
  
"Hey, hey. Save it for the treehouse." Circuit said, snapping us out of our trance. We looked away, blushing.  
  
Melissa giggled, "You two are all over each other lately." She said, then held Circuit's arm, "So tell me... what's up?"  
  
"What do you mean?" I asked.  
  
"Well why can't you keep yourself off of Caitlin?" She asked, "And Caitlin..."  
  
"Oh hush." Caitlin said, and we all laughed.  
  
"Hey Melissa!" Said a green experiment, running up, "Hey Circuit."  
  
"Oh, hey Sam." Melissa said. I looked away, not wanting to be noticed and called any names like I usually am.  
  
"Hey, Melissa, lets ditch this ride and go to the bumper cars." Sam said.  
  
"Uhh... but me and my friends are..." Melissa said, looking at me then looking away quickely.  
  
"Friends?" Sam asked, looking at me.  
  
"Uh... Yeah! Caitlin and Circuit." Melissa said, quickely, "Caitlin, are you going to be okay without us?"  
  
"Y... yeah." Caitlin said, surprised at how fast Melissa denied to know me.  
  
Sam and Caitlin walked off, towards the bumper cars, "Woah... That was mean... Sorry about that, Charlie." Circuit said, then ran after her.  
  
"Charlie? You okay?" Caitlin asked, holding both my paws.  
  
"Y... Yeah... I'm fine, Caitlin." I said, looking away for a second. Then I looked back, "I... I'm not in the mood for this ride... in fact... would it be okay if we went home?"  
  
"Aww... Charlie, don't let her ruin your first time at the carnival!" Caitlin said.  
  
I sighed, "Caitlin, please... I just wanna go home."  
  
"Charlie..." She pushed.  
  
"Please..." I asked in a low, hurt tone. I looked at her.  
  
She sighed and squeezed my paw, "Okay..."  
  
Circuit's PoV  
  
"You know you were really mean to Charlie, right?" I asked Melissa.  
  
"Who?" Sam asked.  
  
"No... Nobody." Melissa said. She's been acting like she doesn't know him all day.  
  
"Melissa!" I yelled.  
  
She turned and whispered to me, "C'mon, she's my best friend... and everyone has a problem with Charlie..."  
  
"Well I'm not gonna be a part of this." I said, hovering in the air then flying to the treehouse. Sure enough, Caitlin and Charlie were there, watching TV. He has his head on her shoulder, and looked asleep.  
  
"Oh, hey Circuit." Charlie said. I stopped. How did he know?  
  
"Hey Circuit." Caitlin said.  
  
"What's up?" I asked, taking a seat on the couch.  
  
"Not a thing." Charlie said.  
  
"I can't talk him into going back." Caitlin said.  
  
"I said I'm not in the mood to go back." Charlie said.  
  
"Aw, c'mon... please?" She pushed.  
  
"Caitlin..." Charlie said, as if begging her to stop.  
  
"C'mon, Charlie." I said.  
  
He lifted his head and looked at me, "You too?" He asked, then sighed, "Alright, alright... lets go."  
  
"Really?" Caitlin asked, hopeful.  
  
He sighed, "Yeah."  
  
Charlie's PoV  
  
I walked through the carnival with Caitlin and Circuit, wondering why I even came again. We were in the middle of a really big crowd, and I was practically shrinking under the looks I was getting. What the heck did I ever do to these people? I'm gonna have a talk with dad soon.  
  
"There you guys are!" Melissa called, running up to us.  
  
"Do I know you?" I asked.  
  
"Listen Charlie... I'm really sorry about that... but you know how others are with you..." She said.  
  
"Yeah, I do. Which is all the more reason for you to have not done that." I said.  
  
"Charlie... c'mon..." She pleaded.  
  
"C'mon Caitlin." I said, leading her to a ride.  
  
Circuit's PoV  
  
"Circuit..." Melissa said. I looked at her.  
  
"What?"  
  
"C'mon... you forgive me, right?" She asked.  
  
"If Charlie does, I will. If not..." My voice trailed.  
  
"But I'm sorry! I really am!" She said.  
  
"I believe you, but Charlie's the one that you have to convince." I said, pointing to them.  
  
"I know..." She said, "Should I give him some time?"  
  
"I don't know." I said, truthfully.  
  
The Next Day  
  
Charlie's PoV  
  
I laid on the floor of the treehouse, my wings spread out to my sides. I let out a relaxed sigh. Just laying around for hours sure makes ya feel good, huh? I heard a sound from outside, someone was climbing up. I didn't move, but I wondered who it was. Caitlin was with her other friends today, and Circuit and Melissa were on a date. Yeah, I forgave her... dunno why.  
  
"Charlie? You up here?" I heard someone call. I heard that voice before...  
  
"Yeah." I answered.  
  
Then that pink experiment, Angel, pulled herself up, "Good." She said, "I have to talk to you."  
  
I sat up and looked at her, "Yeah?"  
  
"Well... you see..." She said, looking nervous.  
  
"Am I in trouble?" I asked. I was also thinking about what I could have done.  
  
"No, no! You're not in trouble." She said, picking me up and sitting me on the couch then taking a seat next to me.  
  
"Then what is it?" I asked.  
  
"Well... you know how you think... Trish and Jumba are your parents?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah... Wait a minute... _think_? Aren't they..." My voice trailed. She shook her head.  
  
"But then... who are..." I asked, confused.  
  
She smiled, "It's a long story..." She said, "But... you're my son."  
  
I was almost too surprised to talk, "But... I was... and they..."  
  
"Let me clear things up... Me and Stitch are madly in love. There are two ways to have kids... the second way requiring blood. I didn't know at the time, and then I was pregnant with you. I didn't think Stitch would take to this so well, I mean... well it's complicated, but I didn't think the time was right. So I went to Jumba and asked him to help me..." She said, her voice trailing. I understood. She asked him to take me and watch over me. I looked at Angel.  
  
"So... you and Stitch are my..."  
  
She nodded, "Yes..."  
  
"Then if you're really my mother... then I want to... I want to live with you." I said. I want to live with my family. My real family.  
  
"Really?" She asked.  
  
I nodded, "Yeah." I said, "But... Jumba and Trish..."  
  
"They knew this would happen... but you know I'm not forcing you. You can stay with them if you want." Angel... err, mom said.  
  
"I know. But I want to." I said. I really did. She smiled and hugged me. Now I only have one problem.  
  
Moving out.


	6. Hatred

Life in Paradise  
  
Charlie's PoV  
  
I walked with Angel... _Mom_... she's my mother... guess it'll take me a while to get used to it. Anyway, we were going down the street, to my new place. She lived alone, I think. I think she mentioned living with Stitch-- er... _Dad_. Yeah, it'll be hard to get used to it.  
  
"One last thing, Charlie." Angel said. I looked at her. She sighed, "Stitch still doesn't know... would it be okay if we waited a while before telling him?"  
  
"Oh... okay. Sure." I said, smiling. I really didn't like this, but mom knows him better than I do, so if she says we should wait, I guess we should wait.  
  
She smiled and hugged me, "Thanks."  
  
We went to the house and she used her key to get in. She went to the living room, and I followed. Sti- _Dad_ was laying on the couch, sleeping. She walked up to him and nudged him awake.  
  
"Wha... oh, hey Angel." He said, drowsily. Then he saw me, standing next to her, "What... why is there a kid here?"  
  
"He's moving in." An... _Mom_. Gotta remember that.  
  
"He's what?" Dad asked.  
  
"Moving in with us. Is that a problem?" Mom asked. Ha, I got it!  
  
"Well... no, not at all." He said, looking at me.  
  
She smiled and hugged him, "Thanks. You know this means we're responsible for him him now, right?"  
  
"Yeah, I kinda figured that." He said.  
  
"And I'll leave you two to talk." I said, going to the kitchen. I wasn't hungry, and I just sat in a chair. So... here I am, living with Angel and Stitch. Mom and dad...  
  
Stitch's PoV  
  
A Week Later  
  
"I'm going out!" Charlie called, going to the door.  
  
"Woah there!" I said, grabbing his arm, "Where do ya think you're going so fast?"  
  
He wiggled his arm, trying to get free, "_I have a date!_"  
  
"Oh." I said, letting him go. He smiled and ran outside, jumping into the air and letting his wings out. I closed the door.  
  
"See? I told you it wouldn't be so bad having him around." Angel said as I sat on the couch with her.  
  
"Yeah, I guess you were right... but sometimes it bothers me..." I said.  
  
"When?" She asked.  
  
"Well... when I come down and see him helping you lift something... I can't help but think that some stupid kid is replacing me..." I said. I looked at Angel, then saw an orange flash behind her and a door slam.  
  
"Stitch!" Angel said, angrily.  
  
"Well how was I supposed to know he was waiting right there?" I replied, "And besides, you asked me!"  
  
Charlie's PoV  
  
I came back to get something for my date with Caitlin, and heard what my dad said. Boy did that hurt... so much that I flew to my room in tears. Great, my father hates me... and he doesn't even know I'm his son... Well... if that's how he feels...  
  
I got up and went to the living room, mom and dad were sitting on the couch, talking. I tried to speak, but couldn't. Instead I went as quietly as possible to the door and left, going to the one place I knew I could be alone. The treehouse. I climbed up the side and went to one of the side rooms, sitting in the corner. Of course he hates me... everyone else does...  
  
"Charlie? Charlie, this isn't funny! Where are you?!" Caitlin called, looking for me. I guess that's what happens when you're late for a date, huh? She walked into the room and saw me, "There you are."  
  
Angel's PoV  
  
"Look what you did!" I said, pointing to Charlie as he ran out.  
  
"Well... You asked me!" He said.  
  
"But still!" I yelled.  
  
"And how was I supposed to know it would make him cry?!" Stitch yelled back.  
  
"There's a lot about him that you don't know." I said.  
  
"Like what?" Stitch asked.  
  
"Like... uh... like... he's your son." I said. I don't know why, I just did.  
  
"What? Did we adopt him? Is that why he moved in?" Stitch asked.  
  
"No, as in he's your son. Not adopted." I said.  
  
"But how?" Stitch asked.  
  
I grinned and shoved him playfully, "Oh you know _how_."  
  
He laughed, "If it were that way then..."  
  
"I know, I know... you know that time you cut yourself?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Well... we can use blood to get pregnant." I said, "And I didn't want you to know because it could ruin our relationship so I asked Jumba to remove the baby and grow it in his lab... and so he's our kid."  
  
"I... I don't believe it..." He said, smiling, "I'm a father..."  
  
Charlie's PoV  
  
"Caitlin... I'm sorrry about missing the date..." I said.  
  
"No need to get all broken up about it." She said, sitting next to me, "There'll be more dates."  
  
I couldn't help but smile at that, "That's not why I'm upset."  
  
"Then what is it?" She asked, putting her arm around my shoulder and pulling me closer.  
  
"Lets say... my father doesn't like me as much as I would have hoped..." I said.  
  
"Jumba?" She asked.  
  
"No, no... Jumba isn't my father..." I said.  
  
"Then who is?" She asked.  
  
"Stitch." I said plainly.  
  
"Stitch's your father? Then I guess that means Angel..."  
  
"Is my mom." I finished for her.  
  
"Is that why you're never with Jumba and Trish? You moved out?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah... but things aren't going so good, Caitlin..." I told her.  
  
"You're right. You're my son and I didn't know." Stitch said, walking into the room, "Charlie... you don't knoe how sorry I am... if I knew..."  
  
"She told you?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah. It's a little strange, though... I still don't understand, really... like the how part." He said, smiling. Then he took my paw and helped me up.  
  
Caitlin also got up, "So _you're_ Charlie's father?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah." He said. Then he looked at me, "So, do you wanna come home, son?"  
  
"Depends..." I said.  
  
"On?" Dad and Caitlin asked.  
  
I smiled, "Can Caitlin come?" 


	7. Training!

Life in Paradise  
  
Charlie's PoV  
  
I came home, sneaking by mom and dad. I closed my door quietly and climbed onto my bed. My paw glew orange as I put it over my cheek to heal the bruise. As I did the door opened.  
  
"Gah!" I cried, the healing job still not finished. Caitlin walked in, dad following.  
  
"Got into a fight, son?" Dad asked.  
  
"Uhh..." My mind was racing, "Hey, the guy was bugging me!"  
  
"Yeah, he was." Caitlin said.  
  
"Looks like he got you good." Dad said, noticing I was healing a bruise.  
  
"Uh..." I wondered where he was going with this.  
  
"And this has shown me and your mother that you will get into fights, and judging by that bruise you aren't indestructible like me yet." He said. He waited for me to nod, then continued, "And since you may never gain that, we called one of our friends. He's gonna teach you to fight."  
  
"He's gonna what?" I asked, not believing nor wanting this.  
  
"Son, trust me. In the future you're gonna be glad you had this." He said. I sighed.  
  
"I don't like it, but I'll do it." I said. I would rather learn the mind tricks from Orion or some siren songs from mom...  
  
"Good." He said, leaving. I knew I hadn't had a choice from the start.  
  
The Next Day  
  
I stood upside down on a branch, waiting for my new teacher.  
  
"I'll give him ten more minutes, then I split." I said aloud. Suddenly the tree shook violently, and I fell to the ground, landing on my head, "Oof!"  
  
"Lesson one, you always have to be ready, waiting for your opponents." Said a four armed, purple experiment. Kixx...  
  
"Yeeaah..." I said. Now I'm gonna be paranoid around him.  
  
"I am Kixx, your new fighting instructor." He said. Yes, I guessed that much, "You must be Charles, Angel and Stitch's adopted son."  
  
"Ado- yeah, yeah. Adopted." I said, smiling. I guess dad didn't want him to expect much. Thanks for making it easy, dad!  
  
He led me to a fighting ring and climbed over the ropes. I came in under them, the bottom one only up to my chin. I looked atKixx. The guy was huge compared to lil' me!  
  
"Uh, aren't you supposed to teach me before kicking me around?" I asked.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll go easy. I just want to see what you can do." He said. Then he broke out into a charge. I flipped over him, landing behind him. Is he crazy?! He stopped and jumped into the air, bringing his arm down for a crushing blow, but I rolled to the side.  
  
"Whew..." I said, looking at the small crater his two left arms made.  
  
"Enough evading! Attack!!" Kixx called. He charged me again. I jumped, it being the only way for me to get high enough to reach his face, and punched him as hard as I could. He flew onto his back.  
  
"There." I said, not wanting to do that again. He groaned and sat up.  
  
"Are you really adopted?" He asked, rubbing his nose where I punched him.  
  
I grinned, "Nope."  
  
"Oh, that explains a lot." He said, getting up.  
  
"Yep." I said. I really don't want to do this...

A/N: I may noy update for a while, schools starting.


	8. Blabbing to the parents

Author's Notes: Electrika is not mine, she belongs to the author 'Breta the Human Experiment'.

Life in Paradise  
  
Charlie's PoV  
  
"C'mon! Get down here!" Kixx called. I smiled, catching my breath in midair. Glad I have wings.  
  
"Gimme a minute!" I said. This guy's method of teaching was to show me some way to punch or dodge by having me be the test dummie! I hovered down and landed in front of him and he tried to punch me, but I was back in the air.  
  
"Will you come down already?!" He yelled.  
  
"Will you stop trying to _lob my head off_?" I asked, sarcastically. He rolled his eyes as I landed again. That went on for three hours before he said that training was over for today.

Glad we only meet once a week. I went home.

"Hey Charlie." Mom said as I walked in.  
  
"Hey mom..." I said. Then I stopped, "Mom!"  
  
"What?" She asked.  
  
"I have all of you and dad's powers, right?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah." She said.  
  
"And you have more than one song, right?" I asked, talking about her song that turns experiments evil.  
  
"Yeah, I have a few." She said.  
  
"_We_ have a few." I said, smiling.  
  
"What are you- Oh... I see." She said, smiling, "Of course I'll teach you them."  
  
I smiled and hugged her, then ran to my room, taking the phone with me so I could call Caitlin  
  
The Next Day  
  
After my first lesson with mom I went home, going for my room and calling Caitlin. Then I ran down the stairs and went straight for the door, but a blue paw caught my tail.  
  
"Where do you think you're going in such a rush, son?" Dad asked.  
  
"I'm meeting Caitlin." I said.  
  
"You spend too much time with her. Don't you have any other friends?" He asked.  
  
I looked at him, "_No_."  
  
"Oh... sorry..." He said, letting me go. I nodded and ran out. Caitlin asked me to get Circuit, and she'll get Melissa, so I went to the lighthouse. I knocked on the door, and a purple experiment answered.  
  
"Hey Charlie." She said.  
  
"Hey Electrika." I said, "Is Circuit here?"  
  
"No. In fact I haven't seen him all day." She said.  
  
"Hm... must be with Melissa." I thought aloud.  
  
"Melissa?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah, Melissa. His _girlfriend_?" I said, as if it were obvious. Well, wasn't it?  
  
"Wha?!" She almost yelled, eyes wide.  
  
"He's with his girlfriend. How could you not know? They only make out on an hourly basis!" I said, and immediately regretted it.  
  
"_**WHAT**_?!" She yelled.  
  
I gulped, "Di - did I say 'make out'? I meant... uh..." I stammered. Circuit is in so much trouble now...  
  
"_**SPARKY**_!" She yelled, and Sparky came running down. Hey, Circuit looks just like him, only silver.  
  
"What?" He asked.  
  
She whispered something into his ear and then they both glared at me, "Where is he?"  
  
I shook my head, "Oooh, no. I got him in enough trouble."  
  
"Charlie!" She yelled.  
  
I gulped. "Uh..."  
  
"Tell us!" Sparky demanded.  
  
"They're probably at our treehouse!" I said, before they attacked.  
  
"_What_?!" Electrika cried, "They're making out in a _treehouse_!?"  
  
"Honey, calm down." Sparky said, putting his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"No I will _not_ calm down! Charlie, where is the treehouse?!" She demanded.  
  
"Uh..." I said.  
  
"Tell me!" She cried.  
  
"Um..." I thought for a minute, then I saw the look on her face and sighed, "Follow me..."  
  
I led them there, but I didn't like it. If I weren't scared of Electika attacking me I wouldn't have done it. Circuit's gonna hate me now...  
  
Later That Day, Caitlin's PoV  
  
I sat on the couch in the treehouse with Charlie, noticing it was getting dark. He looked and noticed, too, but didn't say anything. I looked at him.  
  
"Why was Circuit in trouble?" I asked. It had been bugging me all day.  
  
"Oh... uh... Well... Lets say his parents wanted to talk to him... about stuff." He said. In other words, 'I don't wanna talk about it'.  
  
"Okay. Hey, it's getting late. I better go before I get in trouble." I said. We walked down the tree, and he looked at me, "What?"  
  
"Nothing. Just..." He said, kissing me. Then he pulled away, "... We haven't done that lately."  
  
I smiled, blushing slightly. I kissed his cheek before leaving for home.  
  
Stitch's PoV  
  
Me and Angel sat on the couch, making out. We didn't expect Charlie back for a while since he was with his friends. But then he walked through the door, smiling and blushing. Angel nearly kicked me off of her and sat up.  
  
"Charlie! You're back already?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah, Caitlin had to go." He said.  
  
I looked at him, "Why are you _blushing_?"  
  
"I am? Uh... no reason." He said, quickley.  
  
Angel rolled her eyes, "C'mon, tell us." She pushed.  
  
He shrugged, "What's there to say? I kissed her." He said, then ran to his room, smiling, before we could say anything.  
  
"He _kissed_ her?" I said, "Did he just say that?"  
  
"Yeah, he did." Angel said.  
  
"How old is he?" I asked.  
  
"About two months."  
  
"And he's already _kissing girls_?" I asked, "I dunno... isn't he a little too young to kiss a girl?"  
  
"I don't know... how old were you for your first kiss?" Angel asked.  
  
"A little into my teen stage." He said.  
  
"Well I was about his age when I had mine." She said.  
  
"Really?" I asked, "I guess he takes from you then."  
  
She giggled, "I guess."


	9. Chapter 9

Life in Paradise  
  
Circuit's PoV  
  
I flew through the skies, searching for Charlie. That... That... That freak ratted me out! Now me and Melissa are in trouble with our parents! For kissing! I spotted him, walking alone down the street. I flew down and landed in front of him.  
  
"You!!" I cried, pointing at him.  
  
He sighed, "Listen... I'm sorry... But I said the wrong thing... and..." He tried to explain.  
  
"And then you led them to me?!" I screamed.  
  
"You know your mother! I was afraid she would attack me if I kept saying I wouldn't!" He said.  
  
"You couldn't lie?!" I yelled.  
  
"I tried, Circuit! I really did! But your parents just kept pushing!" He said.  
  
"Sure you did, 'buddy'. Tell ya what, I don't want to see you again. Ever." I said, then pushed by him and walked away.  
  
Charlie's PoV  
  
I sighed and kept walking. I knew that I had lost one of my only friends because I messed up. I guess I deserve this, but how was I supposed to know he didn't tell them about her? If I did I wouldn't have said anything... I kept walking to Caitlin's house when Kixx picked me up by my ears.  
  
"Late for the class." He said.  
  
"I have more important things to do." I told him.  
  
"Like what?" He asked.  
  
"Like being with Caitlin." I said.  
  
"That's no excuse."  
  
"She's more important than the fighting." I said, "I don't even like to fight! And even if I did, she would still be more important."  
  
He put me down, "Just go. If you can't make a few sacrifices, then you wont get anywhere." He said, and walked off. Did I just get out of it? Yes! I ran the rest of the way to Caitlin.  
  
"You're late." She said when I finally got to the door.  
  
"I know, I'm sorry." I said, "But I was held up."  
  
"Oh, it's okay." She smiled, "As long as you're here."  
  
"Of course I am. You're more important than anything else." I told her.  
  
She blushed a little at that, "I am?"  
  
"Yes you are. Caitlin, I love you." I said, kissing her.  
  
"I love you, too." She said. I thought about what our parents would say...Stuff about how we can't really know what it is to be in love yet, I bet. I don't care that I'm only two months old, I love Caitlin.  
  
Stitch's PoV  
  
"Hey dad." Charlie said as he walked in.  
  
"Hey son. Have fun with Caitlin?" I asked.  
  
"Of course." He said, sitting next to me. He usually goes to his room or gets something to eat, so something's must be wrong.  
  
"What's up?" I asked him.  
  
"Hm? Oh nothing." He said.  
  
"C'mon, you can tell me." I pushed.  
  
"Nothing's wrong, dad. Today's the best day I've had." He told me.  
  
"What happened?" I kept pushing.  
  
"What? I just told her something..." He said.  
  
"Told her what?"  
  
"That I love her." He said, smiling.  
  
"You what?" I asked, unbelieving.  
  
"I love her." He said.  
  
"And what did she say when you told her that?" I asked.  
  
"She told me the same thing." He smiled. He sat back, "And I can't be happier."  
  
Then he got up and went upstairs to his room. I sat back, wondering what to think. I mean, I should be happy for them, right? But I can't feel happy... I guess it's because he's my son, right? 


End file.
